


Kuollut vai enemmän kuin koskaan elossa

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Light Angst, M/M, Perkeleen TunnePaska, Ronin pov, Suomi | Finnish, draama
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Betat: Jolandina & Voldemort
> 
> Tämä on kirjoitettu Finin LW14-haasteeseen, lyriikat ficin lopussa. Idea lähti kuitenkin kasvamaan vanhan ficcialun päälle (vanhaa alkua oli 62 ficin ensimmäistä sanaa), joka ponnisti Zen Cafén biisistä "Mitäs me tehtäis", siitä ficin nimi — joka tietyllä tavalla voisi kuvastaa Ronin mielialaa :P
> 
> Alun perin angstasin, että vasta uudelleenlukemani The Abysmal Dating Life of Harry Potter vaikuttaisi tämän ficin Ronin kertojaääneen, mutta tajusin varsin pian, etten mitenkään osaisi jäljitellä ko. mahtavaa ficciä, joten lakkasin huolehtimasta ;D sitten tajusin (ja aloin jälleen angstata), että siinäkin ficissä Seamusilla on iso osa Rarryn syntymiseen, kuten tässäkin (vaikka tässä varsinaista Rarrya ei olekaan), mutta tän ficin alku + alkuperäinen idea on paljon vanhempi kuin mun käännös ym. Abysmalista, jonka käänsin miltei heti kun olin ko. ficin ekan kerran lukenut. Q.E.D. Seamus on vain hyödyllinen hahmo (=sytytin) Potter-fandomissa ja hänellä on monenlaista (ja juuri SENlaista käyttöä) useissa eri ficeissä!
> 
> Lyriikat. No niin. Toivottavasti ei mene kauhean vierestä. Lyriikoista mulle tuli hyvin vahvasti tietynlainen fiilis, mutta en halunnut kirjoittaa sellaista ficciä, joten hain vähän syvempiä merkityksiä. No, kyseessä kuitenkin _minun_ tulkintani lyriikoista, toivottavasti kelpaa  <3
> 
> Kiitokset oikolukijoille <3

Ron pudotti raskaan laukun olaltaan lattialle. Se ei kuitenkaan tömähtänyt niin lujaa, etteikö hän olisi kuullut yläkerrasta kantautuvia ääniä. Hän kirosi ääneen ja lakkasi avaamasta viittansa nyörejä.

"Harry!" hengästynyt ääni huudahti, ja perään kuului Harryn "Shh!", niin kuin se olisi mitään enää auttanut.

Ron kirosi uudemman kerran ja astui takaisin takkaan.

 

"Mikä sinun sauvasi veti solmuun?" Hermione kysyi, kun Ron potkaisi jalkarahia heti astuttuaan takasta olohuoneeseen.

Ron vain murahti ja heittäytyi sohvalle. Viktor ei selvästi ollut kotona, sillä VRV:stä kuului asiaohjelmaa eikä huispausselostusta.

"Teetä?" Ron kysyi toiveikkaana.

"Keitin juuri pannullisen, hae itse."

"Tosi vieraanvaraista", Ron mutisi könytessään ylös.

"Vieraat eivät potki viattomia huonekaluja ja rojahda lupaa kysymättä sohvalle", Hermione huomautti tyynesti nostamatta katsettaan raportista, joka oli paksumpi kuin hänen ranteensa.

Ron ei pitänyt kiirettä teen kaadossa. Totta, hän oli tullut Hermionen luo, koska niin hän aina teki kohdattuaan esteitä, joita ei osannut yksinään ylittää. Mutta eihän hän voinut oikeasti puhua Hermionelle _tästä_ , koska... no, ei sellaista vain voinut tehdä. Miehet eivät rakastuneet ystäviinsä, paitsi jos ne olivat naisia. Siis ystävät. Olihan hänkin rakastunut Hermioneen aikanaan, kun ei vielä tiennyt paremmasta. Tai ainakin hän kuvitteli tunteen olleen rakkautta, mutta ehkä se olikin ollut jotain muuta.

Ehkä se, mitä Ron tunsi Harrya kohtaan, oli myös jotain muuta? Uteliaisuutta? Huolta? Piru vie, ehkä hän oli vain puutteessa!

"Aiotko kertoa, mikä sinua vaivaa?" Hermione kysyi, kun Ron pitkällisen pohdinnan jälkeen valui takaisin olohuoneeseen.

"En", Ron vastasi.

"Harry ja Seamus valtasivat jälleen talon?"

Ron ei vastannut. Hän halusi unohtaa, kuinka oli paria viikkoa aiemmin palannut kotiin pahaa aavistamatta vain pelmahtaakseen keskelle orgioita. Alastomia orgioita. No, paikalla olivat olleet vain Harry ja Seamus, mutta sitäkin alastomampina ja kaiken lisäksi täydessä touhussa.

Harry oli pyydellyt tapausta anteeksi viikon päivät, kunnes Ron oli uhannut muurata tämän suun umpeen. Seamus oli vain nauranut; olihan Ron nähnyt heidät molemmat alasti ennenkin. Sellaiselta oli paha välttyä, kun asui sisäoppilaitoksessa kuuden vuoden ajan.

Seamus ei ollut tajunnut, miksi Ron, saati sitten Harry, oli tehnyt asiasta niin suuren numeron. Seamus ei koskaan tajunnut Harrya. Ron puolestaan ei tajunnut, mitä Harry Seamusissa oikein näki. Seksin täytyi olla mahtavaa.

Ron vilkaisi Hermionea syyllisenä, mutta tämä oli jatkanut raportin läpi kahlaamista eikä vaikuttanut huomanneen, että Ron oli ajatellut seksiä Harryn kanssa.

"Kaikki on okei, oli vain huono päivä töissä", Ron mutisi lopulta, kun ei enää osannut olla hiljaa.

"Mhmm", Hermione myönteli.

Samassa hormikello kilahti, ja hetkeä myöhemmin Ginny pyörähti vihreistä lieskoista pudistellen nokea kaapunsa helmasta.

"Kas, ettei se vain ole Lonnukka", Ginny tervehti veljeään ja näytti tälle kieltään.

"Lepakonräkä", Ron irvisti takaisin.

"Kuikelo!" Ginny nasautti ajatusta nopeammin ja kääntyi sitten Hermionen puoleen. "Mitä tuo tekee täällä? Yhä ongelmia paratiisissa?"

Ron jähmettyi. Hän vilkaisi kysyvästi Hermionea, mutta tämä käänsi selkänsä ja alkoi järjestellä papereitaan siroon pinkkaan. Tiesikö Ginny? Vai oliko tämä vain sattumalta osunut oikeaan?

"Paratiisista puheen ollen, mitenkäs sinun äänekkäät naapurit jakselee?" Ron heitti heikosti.

"Ihan hyvin, kutsuivat minut kolmanneksi viime perjantaina", Ginny heitti takaisin iskien Hermionelle silmää.

Ronin ajatukset täyttyivät mielikuvista, jotka olivat väärällä tavalla kiinnostavia. Hän ravisti päätään ja irvisti, mutta ennen kuin hän ehti jälleen avata suutaan, Hermione puuttui peliin.

"Voi elämän kevät teidän kanssanne!" hän tuhahti. "Aivan kuin olisitte yhä viiden vanhoja!"

Ginny nauroi ääneen. "Joko olet valmis?"

"Joo", Hermione vastasi. Hän heilautti taikasauvaansa ja raotti laukkuaan, jonne raportti lennähti hyvässä järjestyksessä.

"Valmista mihin?" Ron kysyi yllättyneenä.

"Me sovittiin päivällisestä", Hermione selitti samalla, kun Ginny pyöräytti silmiään. Ihme kyllä, Ginny ei avannut suutaan vaan nakkasi hyppysellisen hormipulveria takkaan, astui vihreisiin liekkeihin ja sanoi: "Vuotava noidankattila!"

Hermione odotti, että Ginny ehti pyörähtää pois näkyvistä, ennen kuin jatkoi.

"Viistokujalla on avattu uusi ravintola, Ginny sai sinne vapaaliput viran puolesta."

"Ai", Ron totesi hölmistyneenä. "Ilmaista ruokaa, eikä Ginny edes kysynyt minulta?"

"Se on _kasvisravintola_ ", Hermione selitti ja huokaisi kuuluvasti. "Milloin oikein kasvatte aikuisiksi ja lakkaatte tappelemasta heti, kun näette toisenne?"

Ron huitaisi vähättelevästi kädellään. Hermione ei vain ymmärtänyt sisarusten välisiä suhteita. Jos hän olisi alkanut kohdella Ginnyä kuin ketä muuta tahansa ihmistä, tämä luulisi hänen joutuneen komennuskirouksen uhriksi.

"Viktor tulee vasta huomenna, voit jäädä tänne jos haluat", Hermione sanoi vielä ennen lähtöään, ja sitten hänkin oli hormin viemää.

 

Loppujen lopuksi Ron ei jäänyt Hermionen ja Viktorin taloon kuin muutamaksi minuutiksi. Hän tuli ajatelleeksi, että jos hän pakenisi Harrya ja Seamusta aina muualle, he onnistuisivat ennen pitkää ajamaan hänet pois kotoaan pysyvästi. Ja siihen Ron ei ollut toistaiseksi valmis. Vaikka sattuikin katsoa vierestä, kun Harry kaivautui Seamusin syliin ja Seamus puolestaan heitti reteästi käsivartensa Harryn ympärille, Ron pelkäsi enemmän sitä, mitä tapahtui hänen ollessaan poissa.

Eipä sillä, ei hän mitään voinut estääkään. Harry oli vapaa valitsemaan itse, kenen kanssa nesteitään vaihtoi.

 

Talo oli tyhjä Ronin saapuessa kotiin. Hän kuoriutui työvaatteistaan, napsautti VRV:n päälle ja urheilutuutin alkamista odotellessaan kokkasi itselleen lavean aterian.

Kesken makkaroiden paiston hormikello kuitenkin kilahti ja tovin kuluttua Harry palasi kotiin. Ron vilkaisi olkansa yli, mutta jatkoi ruuanlaittoa puhumatta mitään. Hän kuuli Harryn sukivan kaapuaan, mutta ei sitten mitään muuta.

Sekunnit kuluivat. Ron joutui lopulta antamaan periksi, sillä vaikka hän piti kunnon paistopinnasta, rajansa kaikella. Hän vilkaisi olohuoneeseen kipatessaan lämpimät makkarat lautaselle, mutta Harrya ei näkynyt.

Oli poikkeuksellista, ettei Harry sanonut mitään kotiin saapuessaan. Toisaalta Ron itsekään ei ollut tervehtinyt. Ehkä Harrylla oli ollut kiire vessaan? Ja höristäessään korviaan Ron kuuli yläkerrasta suihkun äänen.

Ron asettautui sohvalle ja napsautti television päälle. Harry oli esitellyt aparaatin hänelle pian heidän muutettuaan saman katon alle. _"Oma projektini. Tässä on vahvat eristykset, joten taikuus ei haittaa sen käyttöä. Se nappaa kanavia vähän miten sattuu, mutta perussetissä pitäisi löytyä muutama kymmenen vaihtoehtoa."_ Ron ei ollut tiennyt, mitä kanavat olivat, mutta oli oppinut nopeasti.

Syödessään ja selaillessaan tarjontaa Ron kuunteli puolella korvalla ääniä yläkerrasta. Harrylla oli tapana viipyä suihkussa pitkään. Ron itse lauloi usein peseytyessään, varsinkin silloin, kun Harry oli kotona. Hänen ohjelmistoonsa kuuluivat kaikki teinivelhojen ja -noitien tuntemat härskit juomalaulut. Harry ilmeisesti kuuli sanat hyvin kylpyhuoneen oven lävitse, sillä aina Ronin astuessa ulos höyryllä täyttyneestä huoneesta Harryn silmät olivat loistaneet tukahdutettua hilpeyttä. Ron oli aikansa pohtinut, miksei Harry koskaan sanonut laulusta mitään, mutta oli tullut siihen tulokseen, että ei kannattanut ainakaan lopettaa, jos sen avulla sai Harryn iloiselle tuulelle.

"Jäikö minulle?" Harry kysyi laskeutuessaan portaita.

Ron säpsähti.

"Kokkaa itse", hän sanoi, mutta pyöräytti sitten silmiään ja osoitti peukalollaan selkänsä taakse. "Pöydällä."

"Kiitti, kamu", Harry huokaisi tyytyväisenä, ja Ron joutui kääntämään katseensa piilottaakseen omahyväisen hymyn.

 

Kahden tunnin kuluttua, jäätelöannoksia myöhemmin, Harry tuhisi unissaan toisessa päässä sohvaa. Televisiosta tuli murhamysteeri, mutta Ron ei kiinnittänyt siihen mitään huomiota. Harry oli painanut jalkapohjansa hänen reittään vasten ja Ron tunsi niiden lämmön farkkujenkin läpi.

Olo oli raukea.

Hän nojasi päänsä vasten sohvan selkänojaa ja piti katseensa yhä Harryssa liikahtaessaan hivenen ja asettaessaan kätensä rennosti reitensä viereen niin, että Harryn jalkaterät jäivät hänen kämmenensä alle. Harry ei herännyt.

Ron vain piti kättään jalkojen päällä, ei liikuttanut peukaloaan, vaikka olisikin halunnut. Hän tutki Harryn levollisia kasvoja, rauhallista hengitystä, pani merkille kylpytakin kaula-aukosta paljastuvan vaalean ihon ja muutamat mustat karvat, joita Harry yritti väittää rintakarvoiksi. Ron oli ollut aina varma, että ne olivat pudonneita hiuksia, jotka olivat jostain syystä liimaantuneet ihoon. Hän oli sanonut sen myös Harrylle useaan kertaan.

Olisi ollut niin helppoa siirtää kättä ylemmäs, peittämään ensin Harryn pohje, sitten polvi, sitten ehkä jatkaa vieläkin ylemmäs ja hipoa hentoja reisikarvoja aina lanteille asti. Mutta se olisi aika varmasti herättänyt Harryn ja jos ei olisi, Ron ei olisi halunnut sitä tehdäkään.

Sitten Ron muisti Seamusin ja sen, että Harryn silmissä hän itse oli edelleen vakaasti hetero. Paras ystävä. Kämppäkaveri. Ei mikään pervo tuijottelija tai hiplailija. Ei sellainen, joka käyttäisi hyväkseen tajuttomuuden tilaa saadakseen itselleen kiksejä.

Ron huokaisi.

Niin lähellä, mutta aina vain niin pirun kaukana.

**Author's Note:**

> **Vesala - Tavallinen nainen**
> 
> Aja suoraan kotiin, keskity hengittämään  
> Hengitä rauhallisesti ulos, sisään  
> Ei, tänään ei ole tapahtunut yhtään mitään
> 
> Sinä olet aivan tavallinen nainen menossa kotiin  
> Sinä olet aivan tavallinen nainen menossa kotiin
> 
> Sinut kyllä tunnetaan, sinä et tunne ketään  
> Sinusta tiedetään kaikki, sinä et tiedä mitään  
> Perheestäsi ei ole kerrottavaa
> 
> Siihen kuuluu aivan tavallinen nainen menossa kotiin  
> Sinä olet aivan tavallinen nainen menossa kotiin
> 
> Huomenna nousee vanha aurinko  
> Tiedätkö, se on nähnyt aivan kaiken jo
> 
> Jos sinut pysäytetään, se on muka yllättävää  
> Älä kerro mitään, kysy vaan niiden hätää  
> Ei, tänään ei ole tapahtunut yhtään mitään
> 
> Sinä olet aivan tavallinen nainen menossa kotiin  
> Sinä olet aivan tavallinen nainen menossa kotiin  
> Sinä olet aivan tavallinen nainen menossa kotiin  
> (keskity hengittämään)  
> Sinä olet aivan tavallinen nainen menossa kotiin  
> (menossa kotiin)


End file.
